A Tale of Discovery
by Angel of spring
Summary: When fathers day comes around and Kitty has a bomb dropped on her life; Logan and Scott are there to pick her up. watch as the three of them try to find her real father. LOGANXSCOTT, KURTXWARREN, KITTYX?, SABERTOOTHX?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men evolution.**

A tale of discovery

Chapter 1

Logan's P.O.V

"Alright Training is done for today so get out of here, expect you, half-pint I want a word with you," I tell them and all I get is a groan in response and the joy of watching 20 teenagers walk out of the danger room looking like zombies. Kitty comes walking over to me with a confused look on that face of hers.

"Mr. Logan, did I do something wrong in training today," Kitty asked and by now was looking even more confused then at first.

"No you did not do anything wrong, I just wanted to make sure everything was alright today because you just seem a bit distant." I told her.

"Well, fathers day is tomorrow and my mom just sent me an email saying that I was adopted and I has me super confused, because I really don't know what to do about it," Kitty said and that was all it took for her to break down crying. I sent Charles a mental message telling him Kitty was staying home today.

"Kitty you are going to be staying home today," I told her and then I started walking to the door well gently leading kitty with me.

"Logan," I herd Scott call out and turned to see him running down the hall towards us. "I can take Kitty off your hands now, because we really need to get to school every one else has already left" Scott said panting a little bit from running after us.

"Scott she is not going today so you better get going," I told Scott and gave him a look that said we would talk about it latter. He went straight on his way. I look back over to Kitty and see her eyes starting to close so I quickly pick her up and start walking to the rec room were I sit down with Kitty in my lap and make a promise to myself to help her in anyway I can.

Scott's P.O.V

"Hey Jean, wait up," I yelled as I ran to catch up with Jean, this whole day was off.

"Hey Scott, have you seen Kitty today, because she is not at school and I am getting worried because I really do not want to see her in trouble and all," Jean told me and gave me those big puppy dog eyes I could not refuse. This is why I am in love with her and all because she is so caring and everything.

"Don't worry Jean, Kitty is with Logan," I told her and she nodded well leaning so I could put my arm around her shoulder as we headed to lunch. Although out the walk I kept thinking about how Kitty was like my little sister and I was worried that she was hurt from the danger room session with Logan. I knew that he could be hard on the kids when training. I also knew that Kitty was one of the original mutants to come to the institute. She, Evan and Kurt were the only kids that Logan did not hate.

The Finale bell went and I rushed straight to my locker. Grabbing my stuff that I needed for tonight I slammed the door shut and quickly went to my car and started driving to the institute. I parked the car right next to Logan's bike and rushed in side and straight up to Kitty's room. Quickly I calmed myself down before I knocked lightly on the door.

Kitty opened it a moment later looking surprised before she smiled brightly and said, "Scott what do you like need."

"I was just wondering why you weren't at school today," I asked her.

"Oh like Mr. Logan needed some help and I wasn't feeling the best so I got to stay home today," she said.

"Summers, Jean wants to speak to you," Logan told me as he came up the hallway.

"Fine" I told him and left to go find Jean.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys hope you like the new chapter and I need you help to decide who Kitty's father will be I have four choices so please tell me in the reviews. And yes this story will have LoganXScott in it.**

**Thanks to **_**shejams**_** and **_**QueenOfSpades13 **_**for being the first two to review this story I really appreciated.**

**I don't own X-men evolution or lord of the rings**

**Your choices for Kitty's father are.**

**Sabertooth**

**Magneto**

**Professor X**

**Gambit**

A tale of Discovery

Chapter 2

Kitty's P.O.V

"Mr. Logan; do you think that my real dad is still alive?" I asked softly. I was sitting in the garage with Mr. Logan working on his bike well I was doing homework.

"Of course there's a chance half-pint," he replied gruffly.

"Do you think that I have a chance of finding him?" I asked as Scott walked into the garage with a scowl firmly attached to face.

"Find who kitten?" Scott asked as he sat beside me, his cheek had a glowing red hand print and his body was incredibly tense.

"My real father; Scott are you alright?" I asked touching his cheek; causing him to flinch.

Logan's P.O.V

The conversation half-pint was having peeked my interest so I stopped working momentarily, and I did not like what I was hearing.

"I had a slight disagreement with Jean," Scott replied nonchalantly.

"That doesn't give her the right to slap you! She can't just do that to someone it isn't right!" Kitty shouted throwing her arms around Scott's neck. Summers seemed to be surprised by this act as his face froze for a moment before he returned the hug; burring his face in her hair that was down from its customary ponytail.

"B-but, what about all the g-good memories?" Scott stutters as he began to shake.

"They don't mean a thing if she is abusive," Kitty said softly as Scott finally allowed himself to cry.

"Half-pint's right Summers she isn't worth it,' I stated placing a hand on the boys shoulder.

Scott's P.O.V

I smiled softly down at Kitty; the girl was quietly dozing in my lap. After my breakdown Logan had suggested a movie marathon; both Kitty and I had quickly agreed as Logan pulled out the old dusty TV and popped in the first _Lord Of the Rings. _Kitty had only made it through half of the first movie before she nodded off.

"Are you alright Scott," Logan asked as he paused the movie. Even when he was relaxed his voice intimidated me," you can talk to me you know that right?"

"T-the reason I was d-dating Jean in t-the first place was s-so that he p-person I was actually in love with d-didn't find out," I stuttered softly not able to look Logan in the eyes.

"I'm sure this person will love you back Scott; you just have to give them a chance."

"Would you really love me Logan would you? Face it I am pathetic!" I yelled waking Kitty up.

End of chapter 2


End file.
